Real Life Ain't No Fairy Tale
by purplesparkleypanda
Summary: Secrets, secrets are so fun, secrets, secrets . . . they all have one. It's only a matter of time before everyone in school knows Gabriella and Troy's secrets. With Sharpay and Ryan around, they will know even sooner. . .
1. Secret Revealed?

Troy Bolton.

Who is that, you may be wondering. Well, Troy Bolton is the boy who just recently turned my life upside down. How, you may be wondering. You see, Troy and I met during winter vacation, and by luck I just happened to transfer to his school. Through a series of confusing times, I found out that Troy wasn't just any old high school basketball player, and we ended up being chosen to star in East High's winter musical. That is putting it simple to the extent of how complex it really was to get where we are today.

So here there me, Gabriella Montez math geek extraordinaire, who wakes up one day and finds herself almost dating the most popular guy in school. Pretty weird huh? But it's not as easy as it sounds. It's not like when we got the parts in the musical, everything was all "happily ever after" or anything. It's hard keeping up with my life I'm spinning around in a blender of a new school and extra curricular activities to occupy my time. All this on top of . . . keeping my secret from Troy, and dealing with the fact that he hasn't exactly asked me out yet.

Frankly, I'm kind of a mess right now. My mom thinks I should quit the musical and focus on school and things that will "get me into a good university". I think she should mind her own business.

"Gab . . . Gabs wake up!"

I snapped back into reality at the sound of Troy's voice. Apparently, musical practice was over for the day, and I had spaced out through a scene I wasn't in. I giggled nervously. I looked up at him, messy brown hair and deep brown eyes, and smiled.

"Are you okay? You haven't seemed like yourself lately," he asked, the seriousness showing in his eyes.

"I'm fine Troy, really, I'm just tired," I tried to explain with a convincing tone, "There is a lot going on right now."

_More than you'll ever know._

He smiled, poking my arm, "Wanna quit?"

"Not a chance!" I laughed, hoping he didn't notice the hesitation in my voice.

It was a normal day in New Mexico, not bad weather, not great weather. It kind of matched the way I was feeling right then. It was comforting being next to Troy, my first real friend at East High. Sometimes I wondered what went through his head, but I didn't dare ask for fear of being as blunt as he had been with me.

But I still didn't say much as we waited for the bus, or even when we were on the bus. Finally, he broke the silence.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked, leaning back into the seat we were sharing.

"I don't know why you're pushing it Troy . . . it's nothing!"

"I know you, and I know you are never quiet like this with me."

_You don't know me. You don't know my past, you don't know the real me. _

"Will you just LAY OFF!" I scooted to the edge of the seat as the bus reached my stop.

Troy stared at the back of the seat in front of him, as if he had heat vision. I just sighed and walked off, almost stumbling down the steps. Standing on the side of the curb, his eyes pierced through me from a bus window.

Great, now I had something else to worry about.

I shuffled to the door of my house, almost in a daze. I wasn't even completely through the door yet when my mother attacked me.

"Gabriella! It's about time you got home!"

"Practice went late mom," I explained, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm getting tired of all this nonsense! I knew this would be too much . . . you already have enough to worry about."

I pretended like I didn't hear her, and poured myself a glass of milk. I stomped upstairs deep in thought.

_Try being me mom._

The next day, I was in a lazy mood, and I knew that it would show to all my classmates. Besides the fact that I was wearing sweatpants and a ponytail, they would notice that I wasn't with Troy. I guess you could say . . . I was a little out of it as well.

As I roamed the halls before homeroom, I spotted Troy in the distance, in deep conversation with his best friend Chad. I quickly slipped to the side of the hallway, and stuck my nose in my history text book.

When they had passed, a loud voice startled me, "Why are you hiding from him?"

Sharpay Evans.

"Me hiding? I'm not hiding from anything, what are you talking about?" I asked, "I'm studying for my history test."

"Ah ha! The history test was yesterday, I'm in your class!"

"I'm pre-viewing the chapter."

She paced around me slowly, "There is something different about you Gabriella, and I just can't put my finger on it. . ."

I shivered. She stared at me as if she could see right through me. I started to walk away, and hoped she wouldn't follow.

"I got it! It must be those tacky sweatpants!"

Or not.

"Hey I'm worried about you," she admitted, in an almost normal tone of voice.

It was ironic that the girl who had just so recently wanted me dead was worried about me.

"Don't be worried Sharpay, nothings up, the musical will be fine. Is it your job as stage manager to scrutinize the cast?"

Yes, she had recently been appointed Miss Darbus Junior, also known as Stage Manager for the musical.

"No . . . it's just that . . . come on Gabriella! Everyone knows that Troy is your _boy_!" she giggled.

My _boy_? If she only knew my _boy _hadn't even officially asked me out yet.

"Zeke! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

What perfect timing Zeke. What a liar Sharpay is . . . she was busy interrogating me, not looking for Zeke. I watched as she linked arms with him and walked to class. Some people never change . . . but I secretly wished it were me and Troy.

I forgot one of my books, so I went back to my locker to get it. Chad's locker was a few down from mine, and I could feel him staring at me. Surely Troy had told him what happened, but as I looked up, there wasn't a look of anger in his eyes . . . it was a look of worry. I quickly hurried to homeroom, and didn't look back.

I drifted through the first few periods, and I managed to pay attention and keep up. I couldn't avoid my locker forever, so I returned right before my lunch period. Sure enough, Chad was also by his locker.

I got what I needed, and tried to make a quick escape. I could feel Chad walking behind me, and soon there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Gabriella, wait!"

I spun around to face Chad.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I . . . well . . . Gabriella, I know about Carlos."

My heart felt like it skipped fifty beats, and I could have died right in that hallway.

His words kept ringing in my head.

_Gabriella, I know about Carlos._


	2. My Romeo His Juliet

I grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him to the side of the hallway.

"We need to talk . . . NOW!" I emphasized my words with a harsh, but quiet tone.

He just nodded, so I found myself leading him down the hall to Troy's spot.

_Oh please don't be here Troy, _I thought to myself.

I glanced around quickly before ascending the stairs. I saw all the familiar plants and flowers that usually occupied the area, and sat down on the nearby bench.

"Chad?"

"Yeah Gab?"

Suddenly I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I burst out crying. There was only so much a girl could take. It was like the world was closing in on me, and I wasn't even trying to get out.

"Gabriella, it's going to be okay," Chad said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder and sitting down.

He explained his side of the story . . . why he knew my secret. I figured I was a bad listener because I asked a million questions. I was actually relieved at what he was saying . . . he was probably the only one who knew, and now I had someone to talk to. Chad was also a good listener. He didn't say a word as I spilled my guts out to him. It was as though he was one of those old diaries you always forgot to write in.

And on that bench was where the one and only Troy Bolton found us a while later. He had a lost-for-words expression on his face as he came bounding up the stairs.

". . . What is going on here?" he demanded, his face unfolding a pained expression.

"We're talking Troy, everything is fine," Chad explained for me.

"So it's okay to tell Chad what's wrong, but you can't tell me?"

"She'll tell you when she's ready, just lay off man," Chad tried to convince him, standing up as if he were a body guard.

"How am I supposed to? You're confusing me beyond belief Gabriella!" he admitted, "I thought you were different, and I thought we were friends!"

"And I thought we were more than that!" I exclaimed, finally standing up for myself, "Or were you just using me?"

"If my not asking you out is what this is about, then that's a pretty dumb reason to be mad at me!"

"You are such a _GUY_! I wasn't even mad at you, but now I am! I thought you were mad at me, and I was irritated because you wouldn't leave me alone!" I was feeling strong and confident with my words, "Obviously, you know _nothing_ about me Troy Bolton!"

With that I stormed away for my dramatic exit. I couldn't help but feel some regret, because I had hurt him. But who cares about the dumb musical now? And who cares about stupid _pretty boy_ Troy Bolton? Who needs him . . . when I have Carlos?

I was deeply depressed, so I decided that this day could only get better. Miss Darbus had a teacher's meeting, so practice was canceled after school. I needed the break from Troy and from the musical in general. I also didn't need Sharpay breathing down my neck even more than she already was.

My mom wasn't home yet, I noticed as I came through the door.

_Peace and quiet all to myself, _I thought excitedly as I kicked off my shoes.

I made myself some instant hot chocolate, and lay on my bed to think. I finally decided to do some homework when there was a noise outside my window. I ran to my balcony.

I was a _rock_ . . . belonging to a _Troy_ looking up at me from the yard. Like the prince charming he was, I knew he thought he could come up and talk me out of everything, and we would be back into our untouchable fairy tale world.

Not a chance.

"Troy . . . _what_ are you doing?" I asked, sounding a little too sweet for my purpose.

"Gabs, I need to talk to you . . ." he explained, flashing me that priceless Troy smile, "Please?"

". . . uh yeah alright," I answered quickly, without thinking.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You are supposed to be mad!_

He proceeded to climb up the side of the house, and I prayed that the little old lady who lived next door wasn't watching. His foot slipped and I laughed.

"You could have used the front door _silly!_" I exclaimed.

_Way to sound mad Gabriella._

"I like the challenge," he said, struggling.

"No, you just like being a show off, Romeo," I teased.

"What can I say?" he laughed, brushing off his pants, "Does that make you my Juliet?"

_Ha ha, a comedian. What are you thinking? A moment ago you hated this boy's guts. _

_But that was before he got all cute on me. _

"Listen Gabriella . . . I'm really sorry if I upset you, and I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I just had to come by to ask you something," he cleared his throat and stared right at me, "Gabs, will you go out with me for real?"

For the second time that day, I was speechless. I looked back into those lovely brown eyes, and just about broke down. _How could I say no?_ But _my _comedic timing got the best of me.

"For real, opposed to the fake going out that we were doing?"

"You know what I mean!" he laughed nervously, looking at the ground.

_But how exactly could I say yes?_

I heard the sound of my mom's car engine as it pulled into the driveway. That was when I made up my mind.

"Troy . . . I really like you a lot but . . ."

"But?"

"But can I answer that later? I really need to talk to you . . . to tell you something."

"I'm all ears Gabriella Montez."

And so I began.


	3. Important Firsts

"I've never told you anything about my past Troy," I said, "so now I will."

I breathed in slowly, and got ready to speak. I was actually kind of nervous.

"Since I was five . . . I wanted to be a singer," I explained, "I was singing before I could talk . . . I started lessons at a young age. My mother couldn't get me to stop singing! The neighbors actually complained about me singing to loud."

I paused, hoping that Troy wasn't mad that I had lied when I told him I had never thought about singing before. I looked up at him and he was smiling, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"Nothing . . . I just pictured a little five year old you," he laughed.

I poked him, "You interrupted me."

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, leaning back into his chair, "shoot."

"I was in a lot of musicals for younger kids . . . the community musical theater. I can't even remember how many I was in. There were countless people who would come, 'big' people who would tell me that they would make me famous if I was older. I was too young to have it faze me," I explained, "Naturally, all the kids in school hated me because of my talent, and because of the praise I received. That's when I started to become the quiet girl who read books."

"But Gab . . . I don't get it," Troy interrupted again, "If you were this good experienced singer, then why couldn't you sing in front of an audience a few weeks ago?"

"I'm getting to that . . ." I protested, "shush."

I breathed in again, realizing that maybe I should have told him sooner . . . it wasn't that bad, he wasn't mad about me lying. I had confidence that everything would be okay.

"New Year's Eve was the first time I sang in three weeks," I explained, "I stopped singing in musicals because it reminded me too much of a fan I lost . . . my biggest fan."

"But . . . what does this have to do with Chad?" he questioned.

"Chad's mom is a doctor," I told him.

A puzzled look spread across his face, "You're not sick are you?"

"No, Troy . . . I want you to meet someone, but you can't, he's not here." I confessed, "My twin brother, Carlos Montez has been in a coma for a few weeks."

For some reason, I felt the need to take a picture of the stunned expression on his face.

"But . . . what happened?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, we were in a car accident," I said, starting to choke up, "and he was the only one seriously hurt. He . . . used to come to my shows, and he used to sing with me at home. I hadn't sung a word since the accident, since before I met you."

"I bet . . . he's a really great guy Gabriella," Troy decided, "I mean, he if he has the same genes as you right?"

I giggled, as a small clear tear fell from my eye.

"I didn't want to know because I didn't want to you be mad that I lied . . . I didn't want to explain everything to someone I didn't know yet," I explained, "and I didn't want anyone else to know, or to try out for the musical at first because I didn't want them to hate me like the people did at my other school."

He gave me a comforting hug, and I understood what he was trying to say . . . that he was sorry.

"My mom thought it would be a good idea to start over, because she sensed that I was upset," I said, "she thought starting over would give me that chance, and since she got offered a new job . . . it was the perfect time."

I paused.

"Sometimes I wonder why it couldn't have been me who got hurt, instead of him. But . . . there is a chance he might wake up soon," I said, "and they say that he might not have any permanent damage."

"I really hope I get to meet him," Troy said, squeezing my hand.

"So . . . you're not mad I kept this from you?"

"Not at all," he said, "unless . . ."

"Unless . . .?"

"Unless you say no to my question . . . then I could possibly become mad."

"Oh . . . the _big_ question," I teased.

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry me!" he exclaimed, "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Don't you want me to go out with you?"

"Of course, why else would I be asking?"

"It's called . . . I am giving you a hard time Troy Bolton," I laughed, "of course I'll go out with you."

There was an awkward pause as he blushed, ". . . uh Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never really had a girl friend before."

"You? Mr. Popularity basketball guy Troy Bolton has never had a girlfriend?" I teased.

"Yeah . . . I just never really liked any of the girls that had a crush on me," he admitted, "They weren't like you."

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend before," I admitted as well.

"A girl as pretty as you?" he asked, smiling.

"No . . ." I said, obviously flattered.

"Then we'll be each other's firsts." he decided.

"First . . . what?" I asked, surprised.

"No! Not like that . . ." he laughed, "That's not at all what I meant.

"You meant like first . . ."

_Kiss_. I finished my sentence in my mind.

I hadn't even thought of that, not since he had almost kissed me after the basket ball game that one day. I smiled at the thought of it, and was aware of our bodies moving closer together. The sun was coming down, and I realized it was the perfect time and setting for this all-important first.

"Gabriella!" my mother called up the stairs.

I groaned in frustration. This first would have to wait. Troy looked at me, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Uh Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not allowed to have anyone over on school nights."

"Ohhh," he said, getting the picture and starting to make the short climb over the side of the balcony, "Goodnight Gabriella."

"Goodnight Troy."

I smiled to myself again, but it was all interrupted by my mom again, "GABRIELLA!"

"Coming mom!" I yelled, coming back to reality and dashing down the stairs, "I'm sorry . . . I uh . . . fell asleep."

She had a stressed but still pleased look on her face.

"I just got back from the hospital," she explained.

"And?" I asked hopefully.

"And they think Carlos might wake up within a week . . . it's only a prediction though."

I took a deep breath. I was happy . . . I could have my brother back.

_Carlos would love Troy._

_Carlos might get to see me in the musical._

A week from today . . . today is a week from the opening night of the musical.

The next morning I was in the best mood, it was as if a heavy loud had been lifted off of me . . . and I was more like the old Gabriella . . . the one who sang her heart out.

At first I was scared that Troy had caused me to be like the little me who wasn't afraid of everyone so much, the one who didn't use her brains to cover up her singing talents. But I was glad for it. I was so lucky to have him . . . even more than I could realize right now.

It was like one of those moments in the movies where everything us in slow motion. That's how it was for me today, seeing Troy walking toward me.

"Hey beautiful," he said boldly as I stuck my head into my locker to grab books for first period.

"Hey . . . you," I said, laughing as I shut it.

"I'll take those," he offered, taking my books.

So this was what having a boyfriend was about. I couldn't deny that I liked it. I could feel the butterflies in both of our stomachs.

"Hey Gabbi baby!" Sharpay exclaimed, walking between Troy and I, as if to separate us.

"Hi Sharpay," I answered, hoping she didn't sense the frustration in my voice.

"Hey," Troy echoed, winking at me when her head was turned.

_Those darn butterflies._

"Something is different about you today," Sharpay noticed, "and I just can't put my finger on it.

I glanced at my reflection as we went passed a trophy case. It was no wonder Troy couldn't keep his eyes off of me today. I was wearing a baby pink tee-shirt, a brand new jean skirt, and my hair was down my back in long waves. It was a good outfit, but there was something else . . . I hated to admit Sharpay was right.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, "You have . . . a glow Gabriella! You have caught the _love bug!"_

"_Love bug_?"

"Oh come on . . . well all know dear . . . you and Troy think no one knows you have a _thing."_

I tried not to meet Troy's eyes; otherwise I would have burst out laughing.

"Anyway . . ." she continued, looking into the trophy case, "isn't it beautiful?"

Troy and I both looked at the first place basketball trophy.

"Sure . . . but I'm surprised you're not protesting about how there are no drama club trophies," Troy noticed.

"Trophies? Who was talking about Trophies?" she asked.

"You were looking at-"Troy started.

"I was talking about my _hair_," she informed him, slightly offended she threw back her long blond locks and walked away.

A moment of since passed, and then Troy and I busted out laughing. He placed a protective arm around me, and we started walking again, ready to face the day. . .

A day that had a lot more left in store for us.


	4. Another Secret

In the least possibly cliché way, it was as though Troy and I had met again. Today was a Friday, which meant I was allowed, after much questioning from my mother, to hang out with him. We were sitting side-by-side on his back porch, sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"What if we never had met on New Years?" I asked, popping a piece into my mouth.

Troy grabbed a large handful, "Well we still would have met because you moved here anyway," he managed to say between throwing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"But what if I hadn't moved here?" I wondered aloud.

"Stop what ifs!" he laughed, "What's now is now and it's already happened."

"True," I decided, twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

So maybe Carlos's accident was supposed to happen so Troy and I would meet. That was somewhat a good thought. Actually, it was a very good thought.

"Troy what do you want to do with your life?" I asked suddenly.

"Hmm . . . I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Because I realized I can do anything with my life and I don't even know what I want to do."

"My dad wants me to be an NBA basketball player," he informed me, flicking the un-popped kernels around the bowl.

"My mom wants me to be doctor," I said.

"I do want to play basketball . . . but it's like it was chosen for me, like I had no say in it," he admitted.

"Carlos wanted to be a writer," I spoke out of nowhere, "he was good at it too."

Troy just nodded, "We need to lighten the mood Gabriella, I feel like we are always talking about depressing things."

"Why don't we talk about Sharpay's hair?" I suggested.

Troy laughed, "Sharpay's hair, not to be confused with the winning basketball trophy."

We both laughed.

"That's better," he said smiling, "I like when you laugh."

"Meaning you don't like me what I'm not laughing?"

"You know what I meant!" he exclaimed, poking me in the side.

"You know I hate it when people poke me," I told him.

"Ticklish much?" he asked.

"You really think I'm going to answer that?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

_How could I ever possibly have been mad at this boy?_

It was an all out war as he attempted to tickle me. I grabbed the popcorn bowl and managed to put it on his head.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed, as the greasy butter remains sunk into his hair.

"That's what you get!" I laughed, standing up and running across his yard.

He chased me around until I got to a dead end by the corner of the tool shed. He was a sight to see with the popcorn bowl still on his head. And this time, without thinking or talking about it . . . we kissed.

I guess it was all it's hyped up to be . . . and more. His lips tasted like butter and salt, and he ran his hand through my hair. I don't know how long it lasted, but we pulled back mutually. I leaned forward into his arms . . . finally touching, finally together.

"We should have done that a long time ago," Troy realized, as we stood there in his backyard.

_Yes! _

"Sorry about that . . . bowl," I laughed, "but that's a pretty good look for you."

"I know right? Good thing I left the supermodel option open," he joked as we walked back toward his house.

My cell phone rung, it was my mom wanting me to come home. Having one child in a coma made her a just a _little _over-protective. But then again, I hadn't realized how late it was getting.

"I'm walking Gabriella home!" Troy yelled into the screen door.

Troy's mom appeared in the doorway with a strange face, "Is that a bowl on your head?"

He quickly took it off, and I stifled a laugh.

"Race you to the gate!" he exclaimed, winning of course, like the athlete he was.

But the short walk home wasn't so joyous. It was once again a cliché love story where the boy walks the girl home. Words weren't needed as we walked in silence. Troy looked like he was deep in thought, so I decided not to say anything. I tried to match our footsteps, but his longer strides made it impossible. Like all cliché movies, he kissed me on my front porch. I prayed my mother wasn't watching.

As I started to go inside, he grabbed my hand. I turned around and he stared at me for a minute.

"Gabriella . . . I have a secret too."


	5. Secrets and Coffee

As I stared back at him, I tried to look intense rather than the confused way I was actually feeling.

"Well . . . it's not that bad or anything," Troy explained, "I should have told you before actually."

"Gabriella! Is that you?" my mother yelled from inside the house.

"Yes mom, I'm home!" I called back.

She appeared in the doorway with a 'suspicious' mom look on her face, "Hello Troy."

"Hello Ms. Montez," he greeted her happily, "I was just leaving . . . see you Gabriella."

He did a little spin and started to walk away, scoffing the ground with his foot. I reached my hand out, looking as if I was sort of waving, but I really just wanted him to stay. He glanced back and gave me a small wave and a smile.

My mother drilled me as soon as I stepped through the door.

"So what's going on between you two?"

_What's going on? That's exactly what I wanted to know._

"Nothings going on mom," I answered vaguely, "Troy is a friend."

"Are you sure?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes!" I snapped back, "I'm sure . . . why do you care?"

I know I was being a bratty daughter, though I wasn't quite prepared for her answer.

"Doesn't he remind you of Carlos?" she wondered, a glint of sadness and remembrance showing in her gaze.

"Yes . . . well actually he does," I told her, admitting out loud what I had thought about so many times.

"The way he acts toward you, and even the way he walks and talks," she pointed out.

I paused, reminiscing about my brother . . . and his likeliness to Troy.

"Mom," I began, "Troy is actually my boyfriend."

And then she said what I never expected her too.

"I know," she smiled, patting me on the back.

My mother's warming approval of Troy made me rethink something. As I lay on my bed, attempting to sleep, thoughts bounced around in my head like ping pong balls.

Was the only reason I liked Troy because of his similarities to Carlos?

And what could Troy's secret possibly be?

More than ever, I just wanted to talk to Carlos . . . to show him how much his sister has grown up.

The next day was Saturday. I waited for Troy to call . . . and waited some more. I was waiting a little bit more, when I finally realized how stupid it was for me to be waiting around for him.

I finally settled on a trip to the library. The weather was playing off my fair mood as I walked the short distance. The library for me was similar to Troy's 'spot' at school. It helped me think when I was in a quiet environment like that. It was also comforting to be around all those books. Books weren't living, breathing things. There was no need to please them, and no hearts in them to break. They would never get mad at you. They left opportunity for something new, yet opening one was like returning to an old friend.

In the moment as I thought of friends, I spotted Taylor reading at a table in the corner. I debated whether or not to talk to her.

What would I say? I've been too busy being stressed out about a brother you don't even know I have? Troy Bolton finally asked me out, and I'm his first girlfriend? I'm too busy to come to decathlon meeting and otherwise talk to you?

"Gabriella!" Taylor called softy, motioning me over to where she was sitting.

Or maybe I was just over reacting, and overly analyzing everything.

"Hey Taylor," I said, taking a seat across from her.

"How have you been?" she asked me.

"Oh, just fine," I lied, "busy."

"Yeah, I figured with the musical and all," she told me, "and how is our resident basketball superstar?"

I laughed, "He'd kill you if you called him that. He's great, fine."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"We're going out!" I screeched, leaving out the first girlfriend bit for Troy's sake.

We were met with menacing glares from the library staff.

"Finally," she whispered, "I'm happy for you."

"What about Chad?"

"What about him?" she asked, "we never talk, because we don't really have much in common."

"Really? I'll have to talk to him for you . . ."

"No! It's okay, really," she tried to convince me, "how much could a brain like me and a jock like him have in common anyway?"

I glared at her.

"Oh you and Troy are different," she decided, not too convincingly.

_I knew it wasn't going to be easy for us to . . . break stereotypes, but come on Taylor, you're supposed to be on my side!_

But it was good to catch up with her, and she obviously wasn't mad. We were making plans to meet up for a movie night when my cell phone rang.

_Oh get over it librarians! _I thought, answering it before I disturbed the entire world or whatever they thought I was doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella," said a cheery voice on the other side, making me smile like crazy.

_Unmistakably, it was Troy's voice._

_Here we go. _

"What did Troy say?" Taylor asked after I had hung up.

"How did you know it was Troy?"

"Oh come on, I know your Troy voice," she laughed.

_Troy voice? _

"I have a . . . Troy voice?" I wondered.

"Well you get all super-sweet and giggly," she noticed.

I was suddenly aware of the way my voice sounded. What if he thought I was a totally weird dork or something?

"Oh, well he just wanted to meet later," I explained, "So are we on for Friday after the musical?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you don't want to hang out with Troy after?"

"I'll be seeing plenty of him!" I laughed, "There's a cast party on Saturday when it's over."

"Oh alright," she smiled.

I was glad to have caught up with Taylor, but I felt guilty for not spilling about Carlos. What was I supposed to say, 'By the way, I feel guilty when I sing because I feel like I'm betraying my brother that you didn't know I have?'. Um no, I'll pass on explaining that one again.

Troy and I were supposed to meet outside the Starbucks. He was waiting for me as I walked up the sidewalk. I was leaning non-chalantly against a sign post as he stared at the passing cars. When he spotted me, his face lit up with a wide smile.

"Hey," he said, greeting me with a hug.

I breathed in deeply. He smelled like . . . fruit.

"Strawberries?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

He made a funny face.

_Score one for loser Gabriella . . . why did I have to ask such dumb questions? Now he would probably think I'm weird . . . _

"What are you talking about?" he asked, tilting his head to one side like a puppy.

"You smell like strawberries," I pointed out.

His confused expression turned into one of laughter.

"My mom buys the economy sized shampoo bottles," he informed me, "so I always get stuck smelling like a different fruit scent until it runs out."

_Great one Gabriella, you've got him talking about shampoo . . . how romantic._

"Hey do I talk funny around you?" I asked.

_Score two for loser Gabriella. Remind me not to talk anymore . . ._

"You're in a good mood today," he noticed, "and I don't think you talk funny . . . it's cute."

Cute like a puppy . . . I remembered recently comparing him to a puppy. Great, we're like two puppies.

"Come on," he said, motioning for me to go through the door, "after you."

_My prince charming._

Coffee places and cafes always had such a relaxing atmosphere. If the library wasn't my 'spot', I would come here to do homework. Everyone here seemed so 'artsy' and I guess I would like to think of myself as that.

I pressed my hands on the side of the hot chocolate I had ordered. Warmth spread through my fingertips. I looked up at Troy who was drinking some weird type of coffee-drink-thing.

"Like you need the caffeine," I joked.

"How else do you think I have so much energy?" he asked, pointing to the cup, "I run on these things."

I spun my cup around and took a sip. It was perfect . . . and I was always picky about my hot chocolate. I wondered if I kissed Troy right now, if it would be warm and taste like coffee beans. But . . . I still had something else on my mind, and I knew he did too.

"So . . . what's the secret?" I asked.

"Way to cut to the chase," he laughed.

I glared at him as if to say, "come on just tell me!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to give me the death look," he joked, but the turned suddenly serious, "you know how we won the state championship basketball game?"

"Yeah."

"Well, people go to those games, important people . . . talent scouts," he informed me, "I was offered a scholarship for this prestigious basketball school for next year."

"Troy that's great, but does that mean . . ."

"If I take it . . . I'll have to move because it's a boarding school."

It hit me hard, the disappointment and sadness that washed over me. So this was the end of us.

"Don't look like someone died," he laughed, "I don't even want to go . . . my dad wants me to."

"But Troy! You can't miss an opportunity like this!" I said, knowing I was telling the truth, "This is your dream."

"I have a ton of time to think about it," he told me, "just don't mention it to anyone. I don't want the team to think I'm going to ditch them next year. I probably won't even go anyway."

A flow of relief came over me.

"I . . . really want you to stay," I explained, "but if you go, I'll miss you a lot."

"I'd miss you too! I mean . . . if I'm gone who will you conquer next year's musical with?"

I laughed. He placed his hand over mine. For a brief moment everything was okay.

Someone at the table next to ours stood up behind Troy, so only I could see him.

_It was . . . Ryan Evans._

Was he . . . spying on us? I couldn't tell . . . so didn't think about it, or mention it to Troy.


	6. Unwanted Love

School on Monday came before I even realized it. The fact that I was enjoying myself so much and not being guilty made me guilty for Carlos's sake. But I could still tell that deep inside I really missed my brother.

The atmosphere at East high was almost as crazy as it was before the championship game. The talk of the school was anxiousness to see Troy Bolton star in the musical. Almost everyone in the school had tickets, and this fact made me a little nervous. Ms. Darbus was even more over the top than usual, because Saturday night, the last night of the musical, had already sold out.

At practice that afternoon, Sharpay was her usual demanding self, ordering everyone around and carrying a large pink clipboard. As you can see . . . I was right with the Ms. Darbus Junior comment. The only one who could keep her in check was of course Zeke, who had happily joined props crew at her request. He brought everyone homemade snacks everyday, so I was munching on a blueberry muffin when I spotted Ryan.

Ryan was one person on the stage crew that I never really had gotten to know. He seemed to keep to himself a lot. He stared back at me in a way that made me shiver. Did he know Troy's secret? It looked as if he was coming toward me, so I looked for a distraction to get away.

"Gabriella," Troy said in my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind, and coming to my rescue.

I stuffed a piece of my muffin in his mouth. He was still chewing when Ms. Darbus came to speak to us.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, we are going to run the last scene and we'll be done for the day," she told us, "this week will be mostly touching up on everything for the dress rehearsal on Thursday."

"Okay," I said, pulling Troy to center stage.

He nodded at her, and followed.

The scene was an easy one . . . and the first time we were really getting through the whole thing. Arnold and Minnie basically declare their love, kiss, and the entire cast comes out and sings the finale. We had done it all before . . . except for this was the first time we had to kiss. When the parts were believed to be for Ryan and Sharpay, there was no kiss for obvious reasons. Recently, it was added in to tie the show together.

I was happy that I had already kissed Troy for the first time, so it wouldn't have to be as awkward on stage. We wrapped up the scene and I was gathering my backpack to leave.

Suddenly, it felt as though I was being watched. My heart beat faster and then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder which caused me to scream.

"Hey it's just me," Troy said, handing me a can of Pepsi, "sorry I startled you."

I laughed. That's why his hand was cold! Carlos used to really love horror movies, so I guess I was just letting my imagination get the best of me. I had definitely never been a fan of them, and spent the majority of the movies with my eyes closed.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm just tired so I'm jumpy."

"Yeah, well this is going to be over by the end of the week," he realized, "It'll be bittersweet."

"It will," I agreed, "but this year probably has a lot more to throw at us."

He took my hand and I followed his lead out the door. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. As I was about to close the door, I could barely make out a figure stepping out from a hiding place. I shut the door quickly.

"You don't need to slam it," Troy laughed.

"Yeah," I forced myself to laugh.

But on the inside I wasn't laughing. Inside I was wondering why Ryan would still be spying on me. I didn't mention this to Troy, so I wouldn't worry him. And who knows? Maybe I was overreacting again.

I visited Carlos that night with my mom. I met Chad's mom too, Mrs. Dansforth, who was the doctor in charge of the wing of the hospital Carlos was it. This new hospital was better than the one from where we used to live.

Carlos still just appeared to be sleeping, his wavy brown hair just as messy as it always was. Thinking about the accident was really hard for me as I looked at him. If I hadn't have been singing in that musical we were driving to that night . . . we would have stayed home and all been safe.

Tears started in my eyes again, and I wished with all my heart that my twin would wake up soon.

"Four days until opening night," Troy said to greet me the next morning.

"Five until it's all over," I replied.

"Hey Troy, Can we interview you for the school newspaper?" a giggly freshman girl asked him.

"Of course," Troy accepted, like the local celebrity he was.

I smiled. I knew he enjoyed the attention. I decided to get to homeroom early to sort out some papers, so I took the back staircase, a short cut to the classroom. As I neared the stairs, I was entranced by thoughts of all the important tests I had coming up, and wondering when I would possibly find time to study for them. Suddenly, someone called my name.

"Gabriella!"

I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Ryan Evans.

"Hi Ryan," I said somewhat coldly and nervously.

"I've been trying to talk to you," he said.

"Talk to me about what?"

"I heard Troy's little secret the other day."

My heart sunk and felt like it was going to stop, "How many people did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Not even Sharpay?"

"Nope."

"But . . . why?"

"If I told her, everyone would know," he explained, "and Troy thinks you're the only one who knows."

_So Troy would think I told everyone, if people found out._

"Thanks for not telling Ryan," I smiled.

"Don't smile yet," he said.

My smiled turned to a frown, "Why not?"

"I'm going to tell Sharpay . . . unless. . ."

"Unless _what_?" I panicked.

"I will tell her unless you go out with me."

"Ryan . . . I'm going out with Troy. . ."

"So! It doesn't matter," he told me, "because **I'm **in _love_ with you Gabriella."


	7. Extra! Extra! Read all about it!

I trembled slightly, caught off guard by his words.

"I've been in love with you since I saw you," Ryan explained, "but TROY BOLTON got to you first, leaving me no chance."

He took a step forward, and I jumped a step back.

"I've been watching you," he admitted, "and you're the most perfect girl ever. I don't know what I'll do if you don't say yes."

I couldn't speak. I always was a little scared of Ryan, but his creepiness factor had just reached an all time high.

"So? What do you say?" he asked, daring to take another step toward me.

I flinched and hopped back almost a foot, running into someone.

"I say you leave Gabriella alone," said the person . . . Troy of course.

The two boys glared at each other for a moment. Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, I leaned back into Troy's arms for comfort.

"So that's who you choose?" Ryan asked sharply.

I nodded wildly with agreement.

"Just back off man, seriously," Troy warned him.

"Fine," he agreed, "I'll back off alright."

With that, he stormed away. When it came to drama, Ryan was sure good at it. I pushed away from Troy and tears burst out from my eyes. He came next to me and folded me into his arms.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry he scared you, but it's going to be okay," Troy said.

"It's not that," I admitted, "Troy, he knows your secret."

"But . . . how?"

"He overheard when you told me at Starbucks," I explained, "You know I would have gone out with him to keep your secret. . ."

"No! I'd rather any secret be told than for you to be blackmailed into anything," he said, "but thanks for caring Gabriella."

I smiled at him, "We're going to be late for class."

He laughed, "You and school."

"We have a love-love relationship," I joked.

"Oh, should I be jealous?"

"Yeah," I giggled, as he wiped the last of my tears away with his thumb.

We walked to homeroom together, but I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about my situation.

When would the world stop throwing curveballs at me?

By lunchtime, the entire school knew about Troy's scholarship. I couldn't help but think it was a dumb move on Ryan's part, because now he had _nothing_ to blackmail me with. Chad out of everyone was the most disappointed with Troy's news.

"What about the team? What about next year?" he drilled Troy, dipping his French fries in mayonnaise.

"Dude, I already told you I'm not going," Troy tried to convince him, peeling a piece of pepperoni off his pizza and popping it into his mouth.

"I can't believe coach wants you to go," Chad said, dripping mayonnaise on his chin.

"Chad you have-"

Troy cut me off, "I bet he'll rely on you as caption if I'm gone."

"Chad you have-"

Chad cut me off too, "Me? Me as caption, you really think so?"

"There's mayo-"

"I would make a good replacement caption wouldn't I?" Chad boasted.

"A nice replacement for Caption Crunch," Troy joked.

Chad punched him, "That makes you the previous Caption Crunch."

"You spilled mayo-"

"So maybe you should think about taking the scholarship," Chad decided with his eyes distant and dreamlike as he thought about being caption.

"So now you want me gone?" Troy joked, "It's probably not going to happen."

"Hey Chad there's-"

"Don't you think I would make a good caption Gabriella?" Chad asked, drinking his chocolate milk, "Hey were you trying to say something before?"

I erupted into a Gabriella volcano, "YOU HAVE MAYONNAISE ON YOUR CHIN!"

Half the cafeteria spun around to stare at me. I sunk low into my chair. Troy was laughing so hard I thought he was going to erupt too.

"Thanks," Chad said, simply wiping it off with a napkin, "So what do you think Gabriella? Am I Caption material?"

I didn't bother to answer. Boys were so impossible! I could almost see where Taylor was coming from. But then I glanced at my guy, choking on his lunch and smiled. I was so lucky.

I spent the rest of the period trying to dodge the watchful eyes of Ryan. Troy and I were approached by an excitable Sharpay toward the end of lunch.

"So Troy, I heard the news," she informed him, checking her make-up in a compact.

"I'm not going," Troy told her.

"Well, let's pretend you did go, hypothetically I mean," she said, "and if he did . . . Gabriella?"

"What?" I asked, somehow being thrust into the conversation.

"If Troy weren't here, you wouldn't try out for the musical next year, would you?" she asked, narrowing her gaze at me.

"Uh . . . probably not for a lead," I admitted.

"Really . . . not for a lead huh?" she repeated slyly, "That's all I wanted to know! Toodles!"

Sharpay threw her hair back, and trotted away. I glanced at Troy, and he made a weird face at me. He could always make me laugh during an awkward time, even when I didn't feel like it.

"What was that all about?" I asked, standing up to throw out my garbage.

"Who knows . . . I don't want to know what goes on in that twisted mind of hers," Troy laughed.

It was probably nothing. I had previously misjudged Sharpay, and now that we were somewhat friends, I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I guess I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

By eighth period, Troy's news was still spreading like a forest fire. As I went to meet Troy by his locker, he was swarmed with people staring at him, and reading papers.

"What's that?" I asked a girl standing nearby.

"You haven't seen it?" the girl asked surprised, "It's the _East High Gazette_."

"Oh! Troy didn't they interview you for that?" I asked excitedly, grabbing the paper from the girl's outstretched hand.

"Um . . . yeah, but Gabriella?" he asked.

"What?" I scanned the cover page.

"Did I mention Sharpay was also the newspaper editor?"

"No, why?" I asked, but then I saw it.

The cover story headline read: Is _East High's Favorite Wildcat Leaving Us?_

And the story was all about Troy's scholarship. Obviously, Sharpay had done some editing alright. She was obviously trying to drive Troy out to set herself up for the lead next year's musical.

I had misjudged her yet again.


	8. Doubting Myself

Wednesdays were usually the worst days because they are right in the middle of the week. This Wednesday seemed to be different because it meant the hectic week was half way over.

Troy was quiet today, and I couldn't seem to figure out exactly why. I assumed it was because of the article. He was giving Sharpay and Ryan the cold shoulder. Even at practice after school, and those two were everywhere backstage.

I approached Troy halfway through the musical during our break after Act one.

"Hey Troyster!"

He laughed at this, but kept a somewhat stony expression.

"Troy, what's wrong?" I asked, placing my head on his shoulder and staring into his eyes.

"Well, it's not just nothing," he explained, "but you don't really want to know Gabriella."

"Yes I do," I told him, "If something was bothering me you would want to know."

"Why do you have to be so right?" he laughed.

"It comes with the entire package," I said, "and for a limited of time only, you can have your very won Gabriella who is in all-ears listening mode."

"Alright," he started, "Gabriella, it's about my dad."

"What about him? He seems like a pretty okay guy to me."

"Let me finish," he said, "My dad is _making_ me take the scholarship."

"He can't make you do anything!" I objected.

"Yes he can, he's my dad, and he said that I have to go."

"What about your mom?" I wondered.

"She thinks it would be a good experience for me to go too."

"And what about you, how do you feel?"

"To tell you the truth, at first I almost wanted to go," he explained, "But then I realized that I wanted to be normal kid, not a super basketball playing one. I want to make my own decisions."

"Did you tell him that?" I asked.

"Sort of . . . I can't let him down Gabriella," he explained, "He's been teaching me to play basketball my whole life."

"Let me talk to him!" I suggested, "Or Chad, or Zeke, or—"

"It's okay, I'll handle it," he tried to convince me, "But as of now, I'm going. My dad called them today and told me I was accepting their offer."

Then it really hit me hard for the first time. Troy would probably not be here next year.

"Troy . . ." I managed to say, speechless.

"But I guess in a way you can blame it all on Sharpay's article," he said.

"Why?"

"Because everyone is telling my dad how great it is and stuff, and that's part of the reason I have to go, because now everyone expects me too," he explained.

"She's such a—"

"Gabriella, I'll try to find a way out of it," Troy said, "but if not . . . we have the rest of the year left."

"I wonder if there are musicals at this new school."

"Doubt it," he laughed.

"Are there girls?"

"No, all boys," he said, "relieved?"

"Very."

Sharpay came running up to the two of us.

"Troy! Gabriella! Mrs. Darbus says we are going to skip out on the second act until the dress rehearsal tomorrow," Sharpay informed us, "Were doing pictures right now so you have to go to costumes."

Troy and I just looked at each other. After awhile, Sharpay stalked off, realizing she had been snubbed.

"Hey Sharpay really isn't that bad if you get to know her guys," Zeke said, appearing in the doorway, "I saw the whole thing."

"Not so bad? Did you see that article? Troy didn't want anyone to know about that!" I exclaimed.

"But . . . you realize why she's doing it, right?" Zeke asked.

"To clear her spot for next year's musical," Troy answered.

Zeke nodded his head, "how would you feel if you've starred in seventeen school productions, but out of nowhere someone comes and takes that from you? Theatre is all that Sharpay has. She isn't a good student or a basketball player."

"So we pretty much crushed her world," I noticed, feeling suddenly remorseful.

"Exactly," Zeke said, turning away.

Wow, I had never really thought about that. Troy and I already had basketball and academics to fall back on. But all Sharpay has are the musicals.

I glanced at Troy who was probably thinking the same thing.

"Gabriella, don't worry about it," he told me, "You won the part fair and square."

"I know . . . but I just wish that somehow . . . Sharpay and I could both be Minnie."

"WHY AREN'T YOU READY?" Mrs. Darbus hollered, coming into the room.

"Sorry!" we shouted in unison, running to find our costumes.

As we took the pictures, I was Minnie and Troy was Arnold. For the first time, I was really feeling like this was really happening. I was really going to be in another musical.

I made a mental note to ask my mom to video tape it for Carlos to watch.

But then, I couldn't help thinking that Sharpay should be in my place. I pictured her next to Troy in the pictures. They would make . . . a cute couple. Wait . . . did I just think that? I couldn't doubt my relationship with Troy, but like how Ryan was in love with me, other people were probably in love with Troy.

But what was love?

As we took a picture with the whole crew, I looked at Sharpay perfectly posing between Zeke and Mrs. Darbus.

I couldn't help but think she deserved it more. As of right now, she was definitely more Minnie-worthy than I was.


	9. Final Hope

I stared into the audience . . . or at least empty chairs. It was the day . . . or the day before the day technically. It was the dress rehearsal . . . our last chance to run through the entire musical before we had to perform in front of everyone.

The highly publicized event was even shown on certain local news stations in our area, so even out of school, Troy and I were like local celebrities.

Staring into the empty chairs made me feel accomplishment. It made me feel like I was finally doing something right. But it also made me feel scared, like I wasn't good enough to be here, or that I would mess up and run everyone's hard work.

Troy actually felt energized by it. I couldn't believe it. He said it was like right before a basketball game, when you get scared and excited all at once, and the adrenaline flows through you. I admire him for it . . . I wish I was more relaxed like him.

One funny part was the fact that Troy was wearing make-up. It was stage make-up, but it was still make-up. I think it made him feel less masculine.

"No one will be able to tell," I tried to convince him.

"Yeah . . . the basketball team will, and so will my dad of course," he pointed out.

"Well, no one is really going to be watching today, so you can wait until tomorrow for them to laugh at you!" I joked.

"Very funny," he smirked.

"So when are we started anyway—"

As soon as the words left my mouth, Sharpay came charging onto the stage.

"PLACES!" she screamed, "I know more about plays then you do, so you better listen to your stage manager!"

She was so . . . _subtle,_ I thought sarcastically.

Troy and I took our places, and got in the mind set to become Arnold and Minnie.

The thing with acting was . . . when Minnie was mad, I was mad. When she was happy, so was I. I became her, and I know everyone else could feel it too. The musical went by in a flash, and like the blink of an eye, it was through.

Mrs. Darbus applauded the performance as "our best yet" but still had a million little comments. I somewhat tuned her out, and imagined doing the same thing tomorrow night. I imagined the seats full, my mom in the audience, Troy's family as well, and all the beaming faces cheering for us, or hoping for our failure (in Sharpay's family's case).

From off stage, I could just make out Ryan's silhouette lurking in the shadows. I shuddered as the lights dimmed out. It was as though the lights were creating the setting for a darker scene. Strangely enough, it was predicting a real life scene.

At that second, a figure appeared in the doorway of the auditorium.

"Gabriella Montez!" the person was yelling.

My heart started to beat faster. What was going on? Troy and Mrs. Darbus turned their attention to the person as well. As the figure ran to the stage, I realized it was the principal who was calling for me.

"Gabriella, your mother is here," he explained, "You have to leave with her immediately."

I breathed in deeply. Something was wrong. Something was not right.

It had to be about . . . Carlos.

I shout backstage to discard my Minnie costume. Glancing at my panic stricken face in the wardrobe mirror, I decided to leave the thick make-up on and get out as fast as I could. When I started to run out of the room, I was stopped by someone standing in my way.

Troy.

"Gabriella, do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

I knew he knew what this was all about.

"It's okay, go home and I'll call you later when I know what's going on," I explained, anxious to find my mother.

He took my hand and smiled, "You better call."

"I will . . . bye!"

I darted out the door

I could have sworn I heard him say, _"Tell Carlos I said hi." _

But I didn't hear for sure, and I definitely was not going to get my hopes up that this was a good thing.

My mother explained that Carlos had been moving in his "sleep" and they believed he could wake up fairly soon.

My thoughts glimmered with hope. Three weeks later . . . I could see my brother again.

_He could see the musical._


	10. So Close, Yet So Far

In the movies, hospitals are always creepy and make you feel scared.

Well . . . real life hospitals aren't any different.

I walked through the halls, trailing behind my mother, and felt really small. It was like all these important things were going on, and I didn't need to be there. We went down the now familiar path to Carlos's room.

As we walked into the room, I spotted a nurse sitting at his bedside, studying him as if he were some sort of animal. I ran to my brother's 'rescue'.

Carlos was a really beautiful person, and I'm not just saying that because he is my twin. He has wavy brown hair, like mine, that falls in front of his eyes from two weeks or longer with no hair cut. On previous visits, Carlos had seemed . . . well, almost dead. Today, he looked like a sleeping angel.

Something was definitely . . . right.

The nurse told us he had stopped moving a while ago, but it was possible he could again. It was also possible he could just be sleeping now, and he could wake up at any moment. After about an hour of waiting, my cell phone rang and the nurse glared at me.

I stepped aside to the corner of the room, and answered it. It was Troy of course.

"Gabriella is everything okay?" he asked, concern showing through his every word.

"Yeah, everything is fine right now, there is no change in him really," I explained sadly.

"I'm sorry Gabriella . . . do you want me to come?" he asked.

"No . . . it's really okay," I lied.

Of course I would want him here at a time like this. And he knew it.

"I'm coming," he declared, "I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay . . . bye."

I hung up the phone, and hoped that Troy got there soon. In the meantime, I counted the tiles on the ceiling, and made up various names for the color of paint on the wall. My favorite was 'dull hospital white'.

My mother was still sitting next to Carlos. She had her eyes closed, but I knew she wasn't sleeping . . . she was praying.

For a second, I thought of my father.

He was the real singer in the family, you could say. But . . . he did die in a car accident when Carlos and I were just four years old. I knew that I felt horrible, already losing my father in a vehicle accident . . . but to lose my brother too? I bet it was even harder for my mother to almost have to say goodbye to her only son, when it had probably felt that just a short time ago, she lost her husband.

My mother was a strong person. One hundred and fifty tiles on a dull hospital white ceiling later, Troy had arrived.

We sat in the hospital cafeteria, and at first didn't say anything at all. It was strangely a powerful moment for me. It proved to me that Troy could be there for me at my time of need. It showed how much he really did care, and that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I can't wait to meet him," Troy said suddenly.

I smiled, "You'll like him."

"If he's related to you, then yes," he laughed.

_I love this boy._

In a world of coincidences, there are tender moments and hard ones. In a life of hardship, confusion, and love, I have perfect ones. Somehow, I know I'll get through everything in the end, even if there are bumps along the road. I came to this resolution as I sat on that uncomfortable seat in that hospital cafeteria. I didn't care about thinking in corny, fluffy sentences. I just felt so secure in that moment.

I glanced at the clock. It was nearing midnight.

"Troy, don't you have to go home?" I asked.

"Well . . . I'll make a quick call to my mom, and I'll stay here all night if you want me to," he offered.

"No! You really don't have to," I lied.

He took out his phone and starting dialing. There was no changing his mind.

The next thing I remember is waking up in one of those hospital waiting rooms. Troy was next to me in another chair, messing with his cell phone.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he joked.

"Carlos! How is he?" I asked, flattening out my hair.

"No one has come in for awhile," he explained, "so I don't know."

"I have to go ask," I said, standing up and looking at the clock again.

"Troy! School! We are missing school!"

"It's okay . . . your mom wanted you to sleep so she called you in absent."

"But, what about you?"

"I asked my mom to call me in too," he said, "the school knows what is going on from yesterday. And . . . I'm guessing the whole school does too."

The look on my face must have been shocked.

"Gabriella, it's okay," Troy said, trying to calm me down, "As soon as Carlos is back, he'll go to your school and everyone will know."

"Yeah . . . I guess you are right," I admitted, feeling stupid for hiding her secret.

What was wrong with everyone knowing it? Then . . . I remembered something else.

"Troy . . . if we don't go to school, we can't be in the musical tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Gabriella, think about it, right now your brother is more important that that," Troy said, "I already talked to Mrs. Darbus on the phone, and she's going to talk to Sharpay and Ryan so they can fill in for us."

"But . . . why wouldn't you go and be in it with Sharpay?"

"Because . . . this Arnold only has one Minnie."


	11. Almost There

The rest of the day went by in a blur of sleep and daytime television shows. Troy stayed by my side all day, smiling at me through drowsy eyes. In all of this anticipation, I hope with all my heart that Carlos would wake up today, because if he didn't, Troy and I sacrificed our first night starring in the musical for no reason. I felt selfish again, but I believed Carlos would wake up in time; after all, he was my biggest fan.

I was watching Troy mindlessly changing the channels on the waiting room television, when someone came into the room.

"Gabriella?"

I looked up and was surprised to see who was standing in the doorway, and so was Troy by the shocked look on his face.

Ryan Evans.

The concerned look on Ryan's face shocked me. When I normally see Ryan, he is in a cunning and mysterious mode that shows through onto his facial features. It made me realize that he had feelings too, and I had disregarded them without a second thought, and for that I felt selfish.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Ryan said, handing me a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Thanks Ryan . . . really, I mean it I'm sorry I-"

"No. Don't apologize for anything Gabriella," he said, "It's me who should be apologizing for before. I was insensitive, and I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"It's okay, I really forgive you," I admitted, smiling.

He smiled back, "And I'm sorry I caused you any trouble as well Troy."

"Don't worry about it," he said, holding out his hand and shaking Ryan's.

"I'm glad we're starting over . . . but Ryan!" I exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

"Well, I couldn't perform until I got this messed up situation off my conscience," he explained, "Thanks Gabriella. I still wish you two were the ones going onstage tonight, you deserve it."

"Its fine, hopefully we'll make tomorrow night's show," Troy added.

"I'd better be going," Ryan decided, "I just think . . . well, I tried to get Sharpay to come with me but she refused. She always has to be a . . . diva."

We laughed.

When Ryan left, there was a sense of awkwardness in the room. It seemed like we were both equally surprised that 'creepy stalker Ryan' turned out not to be such a creepy stalker after all.

I started to get drowsy a few minutes later. My thoughts were drifting to random places and I just couldn't seem to stay awake. I awoke with a start when commotion came to the room.

"Gabriella Montez?" a nurse asked, rushing into the room.

"Yes?" I replied, shooting up out of my chair.

"Come with me," the nurse beckoned.

I followed behind the nurse, who was rushing down the hallway while trying not to run. Troy was behind me, and I barely realized what was happening, where I was going, and where I was at.

We reached Carlos's room, and I woke up from my barely-there stage. My mother was at his bedside crying. Questions raced through my mind as I expected the worst.

But my thoughts and feelings changed even more on this rollercoaster as I realized my mother was smiling . . . and that Carlos was blinking.

I rushed to his side, and grabbed his hand, looking into the eyes that I see each morning in the mirror. Carlos was awake.

"_Gabi,_" he barely whispered to me, a voice that I had almost forgotten after all this time.

"Carlos . . . I love you," I said, saying the words I so repeatedly wanted to have the chance to say just one more time to my brother.

I felt an arm on my shoulder and a breath on my ear. Troy.

I was crying and laughing at once, a feeling that doesn't occur so often. A feeling of relief, happiness, and euphoria flashed through my body.

"Don't cry," he said, crying himself.

I learned later that he had woken up about five minutes before the nurse found me, and was informed of his condition. He had been asking for 'Gabi' repeatedly, and had seemed to be delirious until I came.

"This is Troy," I said, introducing him, "Since we're in Albuquerque now, you guys can be friends."

"Nice to finally meet you," Troy said.

Carlos just smiled back. The nurses left us alone so we could talk to him for awhile. It was great having him back, and to have both my favorite guys finally meet.

I told him everything he missed, about our new house and school, about the musical and the people in it. He listened carefully, I could tell. Though weaken by his condition. I loved having him back . . . my other half.

I glanced at the clock, a half an hour until the musical.

It was then that I realized that Sharpay got to be the Minnie I thought she deserved to be after all. I got the brother that I wanted back. Everything was perfect, or would be after the musical tomorrow night.

I pictured Troy and I, singing and dancing and enjoying ourselves. There was my mom and Carlos, staring up at us from the audience . . . my family.


	12. Real Life Ain't No Fairytale

In life, people strive for certain moments, moments that they will remember for the rest of their lives.

In life, there are good and bad moments, and it all depends on the way you look at it.

When you reach a goal, for just one moment, it's as though your life is complete.

The next day, I felt this completion. The world backstage was chaotic, the way I sort of liked it. As I glanced toward the stage I thought to myself.

I thought about all the people that had graced that stage before me. People who were nervous like I am and people who were feeling completion upon their performance upon that very stage.

I was lucky, in my moment I had one person standing right next to me, Troy. Of all people, he was tied with the strongest people I knew, my brother being the other of course. Troy went against stereotypes and proved to everyone that he was more than just a basketball star. Tonight, he should be more nervous than me, showing his talent and proving it to the world… and his dad that he could do something else.

Carlos was still in the hospital, but my mom was in the audience taping the show. This entire journey so far had felt like a movie, and now it was finally ending.

When the musical ends, it would be the end of the movie.

But of course, I was ready for a sequel.

The night passed by as though it were magic. I didn't think about anything. I didn't think about Sharpay and Ryan, delivering the same lines the night before. I didn't think about the many faces, cheering me on and wishing for my downfall. All I could think about was how I was Minnie, and Troy was Arnold… and we became the characters in a world of our own.

The End.

The curtain dropped, and the applause didn't die down. No other play in my childhood had felt like this one. In my mind, I was hoping Carlos could feel the way I was, like a twin connection.

It all seems so rushed, but it was really the end, and for a moment, I remembered Troy was leaving and I came crashing down temporarily.

"Gabriella!" Troy called after me as I was leaving my dressing room, ready to go to the after party.

"Yes?" I asked, spinning around and smiling as I saw his face.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news," he explained.

"Good news first please!" I laughed, taking his hand.

"I just talked to my dad, and we had a talk," he said, "he was actually impressed with the musical, and he's letting me stay at East High next year."

"OH MY GOSH! Troy, that's awesome…I'm speechless!"

But then I remembered.

"So what's the bad news?" I asked.

His face turned to a frown, and I got a bad feeling.

"Well . . . THERE WAS NO BAD NEWS!" he laughed.

I punched him playfully.

I guess in life you've got to roll with the punches.

Real life ain't no fairytale right?

**THE END**


End file.
